


Gym Is For Exercising, Not for Snooping

by Cocobunny



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Courtship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocobunny/pseuds/Cocobunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason can’t pay attention to PE that day. He’s too busy looking over at Wayne and Grayson hooking it up near the wall. At least, that’s what it looks like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble came to be while talking to Udon about Gym teacher Dick Grayson, with Bruce being the same, and everyone else (cept Babs) as students.

Jason feels his stomach churn, and he’s pretty sure he can feel lunch threatening to make a comeback from the back of his throat. At least, that’s what he thinks. It’s certainly worthy of barfing up his guts over.

Over at the far end of the gym, he can see his gym teacher, Mr. Wayne, standing stoically near the wall. His arms crossed, and his face grim and moody as ever, staring at Mr. Grayson, with a frown on his face. Grayson, as usual, is chatting away with Wayne, chipper, happy, and dare Jason admit it, being so obvious with his flirting it’s damn criminal.

It’s a pretty sick sight. Not that Jason minds, their business and all, but seriously. He doesn’t need to see the other gym teacher sway his hips like that, or stand like he’s trying to seduce Wayne with his body, and was he trying to flash Wayne or something? Good grief.

Jason has no idea why he keeps staring, but at this point in the race, he’s too damn interested to turn away because just what the hell is Grayson doing.

It’s not his imagination when he sees a muscle twitch near Wayne’s mouth, like he’s trying not to smile, but he shakes his head at whatever Grayson said. And that gets the other teacher to huff and pout. Jason’s eyes start to water and itch as his eyes widen, catching Grayson as he takes a few bouncy steps away from Wayne, and starts to get down on his knees.

Then, bam! The wind’s knocked outta him, and he sees stars in his vision as he doubles over. Coughing as he really does feel his lunch come up this time. It takes him a few seconds, but he realizes the ball just hit him square in the gut, and he can hear Stephanie snorting with laughter.

“What was that about crappy aim, Jason?” she mocks him, sticking her tongue out at him.

Jason’s trying not to tear up, so he doesn’t give a flying crap about Stephanie right now, but he’s looking back over at the teachers, and he notices Grayson jumping with glee on the balls of his feet. What the hell did he just miss, and how the hell did anyone else not see Wayne and Grayson, but noticed when -he- got suckered in the stomach by a stray basketball.

Dammit, as if this shitty day wasn’t bad enough already, he needed to go to the bathroom and clean out his eyes, with bleach. And maybe make a beeline for the school rooftop because hell no is he going through the rest of the day with Steph teasing him.

Fridays sucked.


	2. Sideline View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically what happened during the scene that Jason witnessed in the last chapter.

“What do you say I treat us to some dinner tonight, Bruce?” Dick smiles at him. Throwing on his best charms. He shifts his hips a bit, cocking them to the side, and knows that Bruce catches the sliver of skin peeking out from his clothes. He tries his damn hardest not to yank off the entire thing and let Bruce get a real good look at him. Up close, and personal.

“Busy tonight,” Bruce answers, looking away. Dick pouts. No. That won’t do.  
He sashays towards Bruce, laying a casual hand on the man’s thick arm, and resists to squeeze the firm muscle beneath his palm. The tips of Dick’s fingers sweat just the tiniest bit. “Please? Don’t let me beg ya here,” Dick laughs.

He peers closely at the other man’s face, the teasing grin still on his one when he catches the slightest twitch near Bruce’s mouth, and knows he’s starting to crack through that wall. He feels giddy enough to do a few runs around the track.

Bruce answers with a shake of his, and it looks as if Dick has no choice. He gives a minute shrug of his shoulders. “Okay. Looks like I’ll just have to do this the hard way,” Dick says casually. Taking a few steps back from Bruce, a bounce in his steps as he turns and faces him again.

Dick gives him a few seconds to process what he’s about to do, and he can see Bruce’s eyes widen just the tiniest bit as he starts getting down on his knees. There. Just so he knows that Dick was serious. And that’s more than enough when Bruce sighs, sounding exasperated as he holds out a hand to stop Dick.

“Don’t. All right. You’ve made your point. Dinner tonight it is, but only if I get to pay for my own meal,” and he gives Dick a resigned smile. Dick hears the students in the background suddenly make an uproar, but that could just be his ears playing tricks on him as he leaps back on his feet. He feels like he’s flying, and he’s grinning wildly at Bruce.

“So, it’s a date?” he can’t help but ask, and Bruce just gives him a lop-sided smile. That’s more than enough of an answer for him.


End file.
